


Memories

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [95]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma goes through the video tape of memories. Killian opens up about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Emma sat at her desk, staring at the box in front of her, unable to open it. It contained so much of her past; so much of her pain and heartbreak and of all the memories she often tried to repress due to the sheer amount of anguish that was associated with the items.

“How are you doing, Love?” she heard a familiar voice call out from the door.

She smiled as she stood up and hugged Killian. After the day she had, all she wanted to do was gain some comfort from the person who always was there for her, despite all the crap that usually happened.

“How was your outing with Henry?” she asked him, avoiding his question slightly. She knew he was curious as to what had happened, but he kept his arms wrapped around her as he looked into her eyes.

“Wonderful!” he said warmly, “Henry’s a natural. Pretty soon he’ll be ready to sail all on his own.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for that,” she admitted softly. “Thank you for taking him out today. It means a lot to me that you care about him enough to spend some time with him even when I’m not around.”

“Of course,” he said as he stroked her cheek, “He’s a great boy, and I enjoy his company. Now, Love, are you going to dance around what’s bothering you further, or shall we jump straight into it?”

She sighed as she led him over to the desk where the box was. He reached to get his flask of rum and passed it to her. She took a swig of it before speaking, “Something happened today that got me thinking a lot about my past, and I was building up the courage to look through it,” she said as she lifted off the lid of the box. Somehow, having him here next to her made it easier for her to face everything.

“May I?” he asked, as he gestured to the box. If it were anyone else, or if he had tried a while ago, she probably would have said no. There had been no one she allowed to see the contents, but he was different. He was Killian, and he wouldn’t hurt her willingly; she trusted him.

She nodded and he reached into the box and took out a necklace. It was something that one of the few friends she had in her life had given her once. She smiled at the memory as she recounted the tale to him. He listened to her with full attention as wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

After he pulled out a picture of her and Neal, she felt herself tense slightly, given all the history. But he didn’t say anything about it as he looked at her, waiting for the next story. She leaned into him as she told him about what was going on in the moments leading up to that picture, and when she looked at him, she didn’t see a shred of jealousy about him. Instead his eyes were filled with warmth as she recounted the tale.

They continued on with a few items in the like as Killian started to try and guess the story behind the memento. His guesses were always ludicrous and far off, but she couldn’t help but laugh as she would inform him of the proper tale.

Finally, she reached in an old hand recorder. He looked at the object, fascinated about what it could contain, so she pulled away from him and walked over to the tv. She slipped in the tape as she stepped back into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and he watched the contents vapidly. She was laughing on the tape next to Lily.

“Where’s that laugh now?” Killian teased her as he looked into her eyes again. She felt the corners of her lips turn up slightly as a small giggle escaped her. “Atta girl! I knew you had it in you.”

She shook her head, but the smile didn’t leave her face.

“What happened to that Lass, Love?” he asked her carefully, referring to Lily.

She paused the tape as she turned to face him, taking a deep breath she said, “She lied to me. When I met her, she led me to believe that she was an orphan, just as I was, with no one in the world who cared for her. But in reality she had a family. She begged me to keep in touch with her after I found out, and looking back on it, I really wished I had. She was one of my first friends. But I couldn’t get past the betrayal at that point. I didn’t understand how anyone could run away from their home; she had two parents who _cared_ about her; who fed her and gave her a place to live. They definitely _loved_ her from the way they worriedly chased after her when she ran away. But she tried to convince me that she was just like me.”

Killian pulled her in tightly, “My mother died when I was a young boy,” he told her softly, “And my father abandoned me soon after. He told me I was a burden and that he didn’t want to have to deal with the pressure of raising me. I took too much of his time and money, and he was done.  He hadn’t been around too much while I was growing up, and I never minded, but after my mother was gone, I didn’t know what to do. I was sent to the streets, and often had to steal for my next meal. I got lucky that Liam came to find me, because if he didn’t I probably would have died at a young age.”

She clung to him tightly as she listened to him speak. She knew bits and pieces of his life, like how his brother had died, and what happened to Milah, but she had never known of the earlier parts. She smiled sadly at the thought that he was just as much as an orphan as she had been.

Emma pulled away slightly, as she pressed her lips against his. One hand stayed on his back as the other grasped his hair to pull him in. He was taken aback slightly but he kissed her back fervently.

“Thank you for fighting for me,” she said gently. “Thank you for breaking down my walls and showing me that I’m not alone. Thank you for caring for me and always being there when I need you, even though I pushed you away.”

He held her still as he grazed his lips across her forehead, “Believe me when I say that you’ve done so much for me too. You’ve showed me that I can be cared for, despite my past, and that I matter. Emma, being with you has been amazing, and I would never trade a moment of our story for another version, despite what it might contain. I love you more than anything.”


End file.
